


Sweetbreads

by Arminty-Fresh (deepfriedmoonpie)



Series: Situation Normal All Fucked Up [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sex, all hope abandon ye who enter here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepfriedmoonpie/pseuds/Arminty-Fresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i just need some really embarrassing eremin smut where eren is giving armin a rimjob and armin farts in his face"</p><p>Yup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request fill. Sort of. I don't think they were really expecting this, and neither was I.
> 
> 12/19/13 - Updated with link to an illustration provided by the original requester! <3

Armin knew he should have listened to his instincts and avoided the dubious looking fried bits in the chuck line, but Sasha’s raving enthusiasm for the delicacy - “sweetbreads,” she’d called them, even though they didn’t even remotely resemble any kind of bread he’d ever seen - convinced him to give them a try. He’d found the texture a little strange but the flavor was pleasant enough, especially with the lemon and sage sauce that accompanied it. Any doubts he’d previously had were quickly forgotten when he noticed the pleased look on Sasha’s face when she saw that he was the only other person willing to sample a taste of her home village.

In hindsight, that should have been a warning.

The first gurglings of his stomach had begun not long after returning his dishes but he’d initially dismissed them, the occasional stomach upset not uncommon after a meal at the mess, and exited the hall to head to his bunk and a couple of hours with a book before lights out. About halfway there, however, it had become alarmingly apparent with the flips and roils of his belly that things might not work out that way. He’d paused at the point where the path broke off to the latrines and frowned; he hadn’t felt like he’d needed to go, finding the burbling sensation more curious than urgent and ultimately decided that pleasure reading was rare enough to chance it. The evening had passed uneventfully enough, stomach continuing to concern him long after lights out, but even so he’d managed to comfortably fall asleep tucked up against Eren’s chest.

That was hours ago, and Armin found himself regretting the decision when he awoke to Eren’s warm hands sliding his pajama bottoms off his hips for one of their midnight sessions. He batted lightly at his hands as his stomach gurgled suddenly and moved to roll away, but Eren held him fast.

"Not tonight," Armin whined sleepily into Eren’s shoulder but couldn’t help the pleased sigh that escaped when the boy gently squeezed one of his buttocks.

Eren chuckled and ducked down to place a lingering kiss at Armin’s ear, running his hand down Armin’s thigh to hitch his leg up over his hip. ”You sure?” he murmured.

Despite the incessant knocking pops in his belly Armin was becoming aroused. He cursed his traitorous body and the boy currently dragging the reaction out of him with warm lips at his throat and hard cock rubbing between his legs. ”I’m sure,” he managed - gasped, really - but didn’t even try believe it himself, only vaguely aware of pressure building in his abdomen.

"Liar," Eren breathed then pulled away, and Armin allowed himself to wonder if he was in the clear but that idea was quickly squashed as a strong arm around his waist brought him up to his knees and a hot, wet tongue ran the length of his crack to probe at his hole. Armin’s eyes went wide as Eren’s tongue pushed inside and he moaned at the hot rush of sensation but caught himself as the horrific realization of his predicament hit.

"Eren, don’t…stop-" he panted, clawing at the mattress in a futile effort to get away. The chaos in his belly was rapidly building and with the added pressure of Eren’s arm he knew if he didn’t act fast things were about to become very unpleasant for the both of them. "Eren," he whined but went ignored, Eren obviously misinterpreting his behavior. He was becoming frantic, sweat springing to his skin in his fearful thrashing, pressure increasing to the breaking point, threatening and pushing and boiling over and then Eren hummed and-

The sound was unlike anything Armin had ever heard in his life and he froze, mortified. Eren stiffened behind him then jerked away, coughing and gagging and all Armin wished in that moment was for a titan to tear off the roof and pluck him from that bunk for a midnight snack.

"Oh, god, Eren," he began and turned to reach for him, cheeks flaming, but Eren waved him off, hand to his throat, gasping for breath. "I’m so sorry, I tried to tell you-"

Eren shook his head and dramatically continued to gulp air, glaring daggers.

Armin fell to the mattress in absolute humiliation. He wasn’t sure what he’d have to do to make up for this but, he had to admit, his stomach felt much, much better.


	2. Part Deuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion.

“So…” Eren began and Armin jumped, nearly falling off the little step-stool. He steadied himself with a hand on the mare’s flank and she whickered at him, flicking her tail reproachfully. He’d managed to somehow successfully avoid Eren all day, even going so far as picking up an extra shift of barn duty just to keep from having to run into him anywhere. He knew Eren would want to talk about it but as far as Armin was concerned there was nothing to say - it happened, it was humiliating, and he wanted to focus on forgetting about it as soon as possible.

“Are we going to talk about this?” Eren continued to Armin’s back.

Armin didn’t respond, just gripped the curry comb in his hand a little tighter and went back to grooming.

“You can’t avoid me forever. We share a bunk, you know.”

The thing was, though, Armin kind of hoped he could. “Can we not talk about this?” he murmured. “Please?”

“What’s the big deal?” Eren asked, sounding exasperated. “Everyone farts.”

Armin’s cheeks flushed and he whipped around, eyes quickly scanning the stable. “For pity’s sake, keep your voice down,” he hissed and stepped down from the stool.

“ _Finally_ ,” Eren sighed and closed the short gap between them, gathering a stiff Armin into his arms and planting what was probably meant to be a reassuring kiss on his temple, but Armin felt a little patronized. He hooked his chin on Eren’s shoulder and peered off to the side, glowering. “Hug me back, asshole,” Eren teased and Armin grunted. He did as he was told, however, and gently brought his arms around the boy’s waist, relaxing a little into the warm embrace despite himself. “Are you done now?” Eren asked him.

Armin buried his face in Eren’s shoulder and shook his head.

Eren chuckled and ran his fingers soothingly through Armin’s hair and he sighed. They stood like that for a while, Armin nursing his wounded pride while slowly letting the tension bleed out, every stroke of Eren’s gentle fingers a reminder that he loved him and didn’t judge him and damn it, he knew was being really unfair but he couldn’t help it. Last night had been a nightmare come to life and he didn’t know how to forgive himself even when Eren clearly already had.

“Hey, remember the time when Jean walked in on me jerking it with your shorts?” Eren suddenly asked. “Or when Bert was laughing so hard he sharted?”

Armin snorted into Eren’s shoulder. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Just hear me out.”

Armin rolled his eyes even though he knew Eren couldn’t see it. “Fine,” he huffed. “Get to the point.”

“The _point_ is...I don’t know. I get so wrapped up in how perfect you are that I sometimes forget you're a guy just like the rest of us. I like getting reminders every now and then.”

Armin mulled that over for a moment, knowing Eren to be genuine and feeling all the worse for it. He’d always tried so hard to be respectful, to maintain a polite demeanor because that was how he was raised and it was _comfortable_ , but it never occurred to him how very false it might seem to others. Eren knew, because Eren always knew these things and likewise knew Armin inside and out, and the fact that Armin still tried to maintain his veneer around the one person he should have been _comfortable_ enough to drop it with wasn’t lost on him. He relaxed fully into Eren’s arms and squeezed him tight, relieved when Eren squeezed him back in silent understanding. 

Still, he had to know.

“Do you think anyone heard?” he asked in a small voice.

“Nah, they didn’t hear shit.”

Armin pulled away a little and gave Eren a flat look.

“Sorry,” Eren said with a grimace. “Bad choice of words.” He pressed his hand to the back of Armin’s head to bring his face back down to his shoulder and resumed his petting.

“It’s just...Reiner gave me this look this morning, and I swear I heard Connie whispering about me to Sasha.”

“You’re being paranoid.”

“Maybe. I really don’t think I am, though.”

“Hey, Armin!” suddenly came Jean’s voice, and Armin snapped his head up in terror to look toward the open stable door. “You ever get sick of your boyfriend’s rank ass my bunk is always open.”

“Get fucked, Jean!” Eren shot back furiously.

“You keep smoking Armin out and that just might happen!”

Eren moved to go after Jean but Armin held him in place as Jean made a lewd gesture with his hand and darted off.

Armin leaned back and peered at Eren, who was suspiciously avoiding his eyes. “You told everyone it was you, didn’t you?” he accused. “After all this-”

Eren cut him off by crushing him to his chest once again. “Just because _I_ like being reminded every now and then that you’re human doesn’t mean _they_ need to be,” he told him, and Armin couldn’t help the slow smile that spread across his face. He nuzzled into Eren’s shoulder as he planned how to thank him later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> #yolo
> 
> Now with illustration! http://ningen-fucker.tumblr.com/post/64658629803/i-am-so-sorry


End file.
